Becoming a Man
by ShounenSuki
Summary: A short Yamato x Sai lime I wrote for my sister.
1. Becoming a Man

"I am rather certain it does not have to be this difficult, captain Yamato."  
"I am rather certain you don't have to talk this much..."  
"My apologies, but I do believe it really was not necessary to take this route."  
"No~? Really!? I hadn't noticed yet..."  
"Oh, my apologies. I thought I had made it clear—"  
"That was meant sarcastically Sai..."  
"Oh... Does that mean you are annoyed with me? I read in this book—"  
"Shut up. Now."  
"Yes captain Yamato."

The two were half-way up a steep cliff that was almost impossible to climb, even with the aid of chakra. They were on a mission to keep an eye on Yakushi Kabuto, who had only become more dangerous after his boss Orochimaru had been defeated. Originally, their team had also included Anko Mitarashi, but when Yamato had used his authority as team captain to decide they were going to take a safer and apparently more difficult route, Anko had used her authority as a woman to stay exactly where she was and eat dango.  
Sai, on the other hand, had followed his captain as the obedient little subordinate he was. Now he regretted that decision, or rather, he believed that Yamato's choice might have decreased their chance of successfully completing the mission. Regret was still a somewhat alien concept to the Root member. Of course, Yamato himself did regret the decision. He would rather die than admit it, though. Except, maybe, if his Kakashi-senpai was here. He'd do anything for him.

However, Kakashi was all the way back in Konoha and he was stuck here with a boy that lacked any true understanding of how to interact with other people. Even his infamous Face of Terror was useless against Sai. "The Hokage be damned, I should never have accepted this mission..."  
"Did you say something captain Yamato?"  
"I said it would be a good idea to make camp when we get to the top."  
"It _is_ getting dark already. I guess you can have good ideas after all." Sai smiled one of his fake smiles, although it was much more sincere than the ones from before the Tenchi Bridge mission. It didn't impress Yamato, though. "One more word and I'm pushing you off this cliff, Sai."  
"I believe that would be tantamount to treason and attempted murder, captain—"  
"Shut! Up!"  
"Yes captain Yamato."

Finally, after a climb that took most of the day, they reached the top of the cliff. Yamato was exhausted, not so much by the climb, as by Sai. He could barely grow an adequate house to use as a camp site. Still, he managed, creating a nice little abode with the Konoha crest displayed proudly above the entrance.  
Supper was quick and simple, as it always was on such missions. It was adequate, but not very satisfying. Not that it would had mattered if it had been, as Yamato was far too stressed out to enjoy it. This mission was not going as he had planned. Luckily, Yamato had discovered a hot-water spring just outside the house, so he could create a nice onsen after supper and finally let some of the tension leave his body. Also, Sai was still silent.

The water was perfect, simply perfect. It had nice and hot and the subtle smell of minerals relaxed both the poor captain's body and mind. He sank away in an almost meditative state of mind, and he was certain he would have reached Nirvana if it hadn't been for Sai sitting opposite of him, slouching slightly in an almost perverse sham of enjoyment. Yamato wondered if Sai was even capable of really enjoying something and what was going through the boy's mind right now. He stared at the boy for a while, musing on these thoughts, when Sai's voice suddenly broke his concentration.

"Captain Yamato? Could I ask you something?"  
"Must you?"  
"It is rather important, I think..."  
Yamato sighed deeply. "Ask away then."  
"What is it like to have a boner?"  
"What?!" Yamato sat up in shock, glad that the blush he had from the heat was covering up the blush he now had from embarrassment. "Why would you ask that?"  
"Because you have one."  
Yamato's eyes grew wild and he quickly looked down, only to be greeted by his member standing at full attention. "Fuck!"  
He quickly put his hands down to cover himself up. "I... That... Ehm..."  
"Is something wrong captain Yamato?"  
"Eh? I... Well..." Yamato slowly realised how ridiculous he was being. There was absolutely no reason for him to be acting like a little boy caught masturbating. Sure, it was a little embarrassing, but he could appreciate the humour of the situation. Yamato chuckled and turned his attention back to Sai. "Nothing's wrong Sai, except for you not knowing what it's like to be hard. And you using the word boner... Don't tell me you never had a hard-on before."  
Sai thought for a while. "I guess biologically speaking I have to have had bo— hard-ons, but I cannot remember ever having had one and I certainly cannot remember what it was like to have one."  
"It's official now... Root's training is a crime against humanity..."  
"What do you mean? Is that hyperbole?"  
"I'm ignoring that last question and I mean that every guy should know what an erection is like. it's pretty much essential to manhood."  
"So I am not really considered a man without this knowledge?"  
"Exactly."  
Sai sank away in thought again. "Naruto-kun seems to think being considered a man is very important, or else he would not be so angry whenever I mention his almost non-existent dick."  
"Let's not bring Naruto into this conversation. It's already awkward enough as it is."  
"My apologies captain Yamato."  
"Have you ever tried to get hard yourself?"  
"Is that possible? The books I had to read for Root never mentioned that..."  
"Yeah, you just, you know, play with your dick. Rub it, stroke it, jerk off, that sort of thing."  
"I see… I will try that. Thank you captain Yamato."  
"Don't mention it Sai," Yamato said with a smile. "I'm already glad that I could help you."  
Sai smiled an almost sincere smile, before standing up and sitting down again on the edge of the pool. Yamato gave a puzzled look, until he realised what was going on. "Ah! Sai, you should really do that in private!"  
Sai looked at Yamato. "If I do it here and now, you can tell me if I am doing it correctly."  
Yamato stared at the boy. There was no denying his logic, but still... He couldn't just teach one of his subordinates how to masturbate, could he? Couldn't he? It wasn't like it was illegal, they were both of age. There was no harm in this, really.  
Yamato sighed. "Alright, do it."

Sai started tugging his dick with little finesse, using far too much force to make it feel good. For a few minutes, Yamato looked at the display with pity. Then he couldn't take it any more and stopped Sai. "Okay, this ain't working. Just stop."  
"Am I doing something wrong?"  
"No, you're doing everything wrong. Your dick isn't an enemy you have to defeat and jerking off isn't a mission you have to clear. It's supposed to be fun!"  
"I am not really that well-versed in having fun."  
"So I noticed..."  
Yamato stood up and sat down next to Sai. "Look, you have to use less force. Go easy on it." He took his own hard-on and slowly started stroking it. "See? Like this."  
Sai look attentively for a while and then brought his hand back to his still flaccid penis and started mimicking Yamato's movements.  
"Doesn't that feel much better Sai?"  
Sai nodded. "It does, thank you captain Yamato. I think it is working."  
As expected, Sai's penis slowly started growing in his hand. A sight that had an oddly arousing effect on Yamato. An effect he did not altogether mind. "How does it feel?"  
"V-very good," Sai stuttered. He was trembling softly, overwhelmed by the new sensations he was experiencing.  
"Now wrap your hand around your dick and move it up and down. Like this." Yamato started masturbating in earnest, Sai soon following his example. Before long, Yamato started to speed up, his eyes taking in every inch of Sai's slightly trembling body, his ears catching all of Sai soft moans and whimpers.  
Far sooner than he was used to, Yamato's orgasm drew near. For a moment, he tried to postpone the inevitable, but then Sai climaxed. "C-captain Yamato! I...! I...!" Sai moaned loudly as his orgasm overtook his body. The mere sight of the young, supposedly emotionless, boy's first orgasm was more than enough to send Yamato over the edge as well. He climaxed calling Sai name loudly.

For a while, they lay side by side, both panting from the exertion. Then Yamato sat up and looked at Sai, who was all but completely exhausted. He smiled and started cleaning them both up. "I think it's time to go to bed, wouldn't you agree?"  
Sai just nodded and made a weak attempt to stop Yamato from cleaning him and doing it himself. An attempt that was easily stopped by Yamato. "I think you spent enough energy today."  
He picked Sai up and took him back inside the house. As he helped Sai into his sleeping bag, the boy suddenly stroked Yamato's cheek and smiled sincerely. "Thank you captain Yamato."  
"It was my pleasure Sai," he answered as he returned the smile. He tried to think of something more to say, but Sai had already fallen asleep. "Ah well, I'm sure there'll be a next time."  
A lustful grin grew on his face and he entered his own sleeping bag. "I guess this mission wasn't so bad after all."


	2. Becoming a Man for Real

Somebody should have warned him. It would only have been fair. There was no way he could have known how extremely and utterly exhausting it would be to lead a team with someone like Sai in it.

Tiresome it was, though, and the long mission he had just finished had left Yamato physically and mentally exhausted. He needed rest and lots of it.

Rest he was finally going to get, now that he was on leave. A whole two days' leave the Hokage had granted him. Two whole freaking days, because "it's still a time of crisis and we need all the men we have."

There were a lot of words running through Yamato's head right now, none of them being in any way positive. Still, he could relax for two days and that was still better than nothing.

So Yamato grabbed himself a bottle of beer, slumped down on the couch, and started up his PlayStation 2. There was nothing that put his mind at ease more as killing Heartless. He did love watching Sora swing that Keyblade around.

He was half-way through his fifth try at beating Demyx –Gods that fight is a bitch– when he decided to call it a day. One can only hear the words "dance water, dance" so many times, before completely losing one's mind. He got up to take a shower, before realising that was water as well and opting for another beer instead.

When he had finished it, he decided to give beating Demyx another go. It actually went pretty well this time and soon he had Demyx down to less that a quarter of a bar. Then someone knocked on his window, completely destroying his concentration. Sora died pitifully. Yamato was not pleased.

"What the fuck? Who the hell is knocking on my window at this time a night?" he stomped off to the window in question and swung open the curtains, only to see Sai waving at him with a stupid, false smile on his face.

Yamato opened the window and pulled Sai inside, immediately hitting him on the head. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how fucking frustrating it is to beat Demyx? Now I have to start the whole fight over again!"

Sai looked puzzled. "Who is Demyx? I thought you were on leave… Did an enemy ninja infiltrate your home?"

Yamato stared at Sai for a bit, before hitting him again. "No, of course not, you idiot! It's a videogame!"

"What's a videogame?"

Yamato just stared, flabbergasted. "It's… a game… You play it on your TV. You know?"

"Oh… I could have known that…"

"Yes… well… Did you only come here to ruin my game?"

"No, I actually came with a question." Sai sat down in front of the TV and grabbed the controller. "You play with this?"

"Yeah, you use that button to attack and this thing to move around. Also, triangle is god."

"Ah, I see… I think…" Sai unpaused the game and proceeded to beat Demyx in two minutes flat. "I thought games like these were supposed to provide a challenge. Why was this guy fighting with a gitar and why was my character fighting with a giant?"

"It's a sitar and that's the Keyblade. It's… complicated."

"Ah, I see…"

"So why were you here again? Other than to annoy me to death, that is…"

"Ah yes, I wanted to ask you a question."

"What?"

"Why is that guy's sword so large? Is he a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist?"

"That's… Cloud. He got the sword from Zack, who got it from Angeal who… was compensating big time."

"Compensating? For what?"

"For, you know…"

"Not really."

Yamato sighed deeply. "For having a small dick, idiot."

Sai thought for a second. "So why does Naruto-kun not wield such a large sword?"

"That… is a valid question, but not one I'm gonna address right now."

"Oh yes, my original question."

"Yeah, ask it so you can get the fuck out of here again."

"According to this book I read, one… How do I defeat all those creatures?"

"They're Heartless, just fight and press triangle."

"Because triangle is… god, right?"

"Exactly."

A minute later, when Sai had defeated all the Heartless and Yamato had opened another beer, Sai finally paused the game and turned to Yamato.

"My apologies for allowing myself to become distracted by that videogame."

Yamato sighed and drank. "Forget it, what is it you want?"

"I read in this book that usually one is not considered a man unless they have had sex. I was wondering if what I did last time with you was considered sex or not. I couldn't find any clear information on that."

Suddenly, Yamato completely forgot his frustration and annoyance. Instead, he grinned hungrily. "This evening might be saved, after all."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, Sai, nothing. It's a good thing you came here, because what we did was indeed not actually sex."

"So I am still not a true man?"

"Exactly. For that we need to go a step further."

"I need to find a girl to bone, right?"

"Bone…? Seriously, where do you learn these words?"

"From my books."

"Yeah, well… just use 'have sex' or 'fuck' or even 'shag'. "

"Ah, all right. So I need to… fuck a girl?"

"Yes, although you could also do it with another guy."

"According to my books, that is considered immoral and disgusting."

"Your books are obviously hopelessly out of date."

"They are from the Root library."

"My point exactly. Sex with guys is as normal as having sex with girls. Somewhat."

"I do not think I understand."

"It's okay to have sex with another guy."

"Okay, I guess. So would you have sex with me?"

Yamato almost chocked in his beer. "You're really not a romantic type, are you?"

"My apologies, is that bad? I have not read all that much about romance yet. I did not deem it all that important."

"It's okay, although a girl would probably have thrown you out by now."

"Ah, okay then. So would you?"

"Would I be a good captain if I wouldn't?"

"I do not believe fucking subordinates is normal for a captain…"

"Shush, do you want to have sex or not?"

"I want to be considered a man, yes."

"Attaboy, now undress."

"Yes captain Yamato."

Sai promptly undressed right then and there, without further ado. Yamato gently made the naked Sai sit down on the couch and prompted him to make himself hard. As he was enjoying the show Sai was putting on, Yamato undressed himself. The fact that Sai most likely had no idea how much this all aroused Yamato made Yamato even more aroused. Soon, both were naked and hard.

"So what happens now?"

"Now, I put my dick inside your ass."

"That does not sound altogether hygienic, captain Yamato."

"Don't go there."

"Also, I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the penetrating. Taking the role of the girl does not really seem like becoming a man."

"Don't bring girls into gay sex, Sai. They have nothing to do with it. Only a real man can take it up the ass."

"Then why are they called the submissive partner? And why are they so often depicted as being feminine?"

"That's so straight men can feel good about not being shagged in the ass themselves and still consider themselves men."

"That does not really make—"

"Sush and show me your ass."

As Sai changed positions, Yamato grabbed a bottle of lubricant and squirted a generous amount of the liquid on his hand. Knowing Sai could easily handle pain, he immediately positioned two fingers and pushed them in unceremoniously. Sai gasped in surprise, but didn't seem to mind the pain. Still, the strange feeling made him go oddly quiet. Something Yamato did not mind at all.

Yamato fingered Sai's ass roughly, almost impatiently. He stretched it, pulled his fingers out all the way, only to push them back in again as deep as he could, and soon entered a third finger. He fingered rougher and harder and after a few minutes he had had enough and pulled his fingers out again.

All this time, Sai hadn't uttered a word. It was obvious the boy was overwhelmed by the new sensations, but he didn't seem to dislike them. Yamato grinned and lubed up his dick, before rubbing it against Sai's hole for a bit and pushing it in deeply. Sai's yelp was drowned out by Yamato's moan. Soon, though, Sai was joining Yamato in his moaning and it wasn't long before they both came closer to their climax.

Instinctively, Sai's hand reached for his dick, but Yamato was quicker. In the heat of passion, Yamato was a bit too rough, but Sai only seemed to get more aroused by this. Within second, he shot his load all over Yamato's couch, moaning "captain Yamato!" Yamato soon had his own orgasm deep within Sai.

They fell down on the couch, panting loudly. "Man, that felt good."

"Y-yeah…"

"You okay Sai?"

"I-I am fine, captain Yamato."

Yamato grinned and cuddled with Sai. "Did you like it?"

"Yes, I think I did."

"Enough to do it again?"

"I do not think I could handle that right now…"

"Heh, I didn't mean right now. We could take a small break first."

"I did not realise sex required so much energy."

"You get used to it. It's a great workout."

"So it is like training?"

"Yeah, so be sure to train often. Especially with me."

"I will captain."

"Good!"

"Can I beat you at that game again during our break?"

"…Bastard."


End file.
